unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MALAK
Why call him Waldildo? But auctaully important: What IS a dildo? Mr. Guy 16:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A naughty word (I looked at Wiktionary just now) Mr.Yellow 17:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wadildo =/= Dildo. Wadildo DOES however = Wadildo. If you guys can't handle a small joke like that, well then... :/ MALAK 23:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) You SICKEN me. < Underage Alert. - MALAK 23:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'm just logged off, sicko.Judging how you made Waldildo, i'll say YOU'RE the sicko.--Spore64 23:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) LOL, I NEVER EVEN CALLED YOU A SICKO. xD But you started me, so might as well. You're the sicko for even GETTING those thoughts, to be honest. I just say that word because I didn't think a humorous wiki would be THAT uptight. I bet you do some sick things, dude. Weirdo. - MALAK 23:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) If I'M a sicko, Mr.Yellow, Mr.Guy, and everybody else must be sickos.Stop.--Spore64 23:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, so you're saying Wadildo ISN'T against the rules? k lol - MALAK 23:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Uh, dude, we ourselves may be mature, but this wiki DOES get visited by little kids... Purple Ninjakoopa 00:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) proof plx Also, the only reason I ever posted "that word" is because your wiki has some articles with bad words similar to the one I used. Before you go throwing stuff at me, go clean up your wiki of that kind of material. :/ Now can I start anew? I wasn't aware that a small joke like that passed your expectations, and because of that little mistake, I already have people that hate me. >___> I honestly find that... kind of jerkish of you guys. - MALAK 00:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Can you please point out those articles so we can clean them up? The wiki used to be really pervy, but we got most of it... i think some stuff was missed, though. Purple Ninjakoopa 01:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't exactly bookmark them or anything... I thought that was just the nature of this Wiki, so I went right by them. After all, it was a while ago. If pass by them though, you have my word that i'll clean them up for you guys. :U - MALAK 01:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, now I remember. The reason I made that joke on Waluigi was because his article was where I first saw crude humor on here. Check out the first paragraph. :U - MALAK 01:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I cleaned it up somewhat... Purple Ninjakoopa 01:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) DID SOMEBODY SAY "CRUDE HUUUUMOR?!" Anyway, I think you have terrible excuses.You KNOW what you did, and you should be ashamed.Please bang your head 3 times.--Spore64 01:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I should be ashamed that I said Wadildo? ...nevermind about the proof, I can tell that underaged people do visit this place. From now on, expect my edits to be free of that sort of humor. Promise. - MALAK 01:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you.Sorry for all this.But now I HAVE FILLED UR TALK PAGE!MUA HA HAA-*cough*.--Spore64 02:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think i'll leave it like this, actually. This was kind of funny and should be recorded. xD LOL.--Spore64 02:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC)